Betrayed but not Forgotten
by motormouth1312
Summary: After being beaten by trip at the Unova leauge Ash heads home for his 17th but when his friends and family decide he should end his dream, what happens? T for lots of swearing and possible death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys my first ever story! woop woop,

please cut me some slack its my first time however it will get bigger and better later on.

Ages:

Ash: 16

Dawn: 16

Cilan: 19

Iris: 16

delia: 49

Prof Oak: 55

* * *

Chapter 1

Ash sunk to his knees in defeat to Trip, in the finals of the Unova league.

Pikachu had fainted after being taken down by his superior, the frenzy plant was fast enough and strong enough to stop Pikachu's iron tale, throw Pikachu on the floor and then at the wall.

"just as I thought, your worthless attempt at beating me was truly pathetic" Trip snarled and laughed at his own comment.

Ash stood up and picked up Pikachu and walked off the arena, the crowd silent, fully well knowing Ash deserved to win. He was greeted by Iris, Cilan and his long term girlfriend Dawn who had turned up to watch him compete. His eyes were dark hollow sockets filled with grief and sadness and his defeat.

"Hey Ash it'll be ok" Dawn quietly whispered to him as she hugged him, Cilan just nodded.

"To lose and learn something is better to win and learn nothing" he quoted from a cooking book he had just bought yesterday.

"I'm sorry Ash but you will be better when you trample all over trip" iris said giving a weak smile.

Ash just looked up and gave a small smile, "And you guys are going to be there to witness that?" he asked looking at his now awoken Pikachu who was rubbing his head.

"Yes, were going to beat Trip next time, isn't that right buddy!" Ash asked Pikachu, who replied with a "pika".

"So what are you going to do know" Cilan asked as they walked out as they heard trip being awarded the Unovan Champion trophy.

"Well I know my mom and professor oak are holding my 17th birthday, you welcome to come to that." He said looking at Dawn as she gave him a nod of her head indicating she was going.

"Well I hope it isn't a party for a little kid with a bouncy castle and blow up slide" Iris joked

"Oh" he said looking at her with curiosity "How did you know?

Pallet Town

1 month later…

The four of them arrived in kanto, being Iris and Cilan first time; they stared wondrously at the region below them. When the plane landed Ash was greeted by his mother and professor oak.

"Welcome home Ash" his mother cried as she hugged him, "Mom not in front of my friends" he moaned to which the girls giggled at. "Ash welcome back" Professor Oak smile holding out his hand which Ash firmly shook.

"Well who are these two just behind you dawn" Delia asked looking at Iris and Cilan.

"I'm Cilan it very nice to meet you I am a friend of ash" Cilan said politely.

"And I'm Iris" she said waving at Delia.

"well any friends with ash is welcome in my books".


	2. The party

Motormouth1312: Hey guys chapter 2 on the same day WOW, hope you guys enjoy, please review

ages: ash and gary : 17

misty, dawn, may : 16

max and charlotte(OC): 15

parents: 44-48

prof oak: 55

tracey, brock, cilan :20

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The party was in full swing at the professors lab's ranch as Ash and Dawn bopped to cheesy music along with max and his new girlfriend charlotte, May stood chatting with Iris, brock, Cilan, misty and Tracey as the parents of Dawn, Ash, May and Max and Brock talked between themselves with professor Oak while setting up food, just when Gary appeared.

Misty was the first to notice and blushed and called him over to the small group chatting, where he shook hands with Cilan and waved at Iris followed at a brief laughed as the group noticed Ash and max attempting to moon walk to impress Dawn and Charlotte, All the Pokémon were dancing around them including charizard.

When Delia yelled food was ready everyone charged to the table and sat down with Ash in the middle and Dawn to his right, Max to his left, the Pokémon chatted between themselves as they ate special food cooked by Tracey and brock which was a new combined recipe.

Everyone was in a happy mood eating and having fun at his party, Ash looked at everyone and thought to him "What would I do without you lot" he said out loud causing everyone to look at him and be quiet as he blushed and realised he said that aloud.

"What was that?" Gary asked grinning

"Well I said what would I do without you and I guess the answer would be give up but I'm lucky I do have you lot" Ash smile as he looked at his Pokémon who were happily chatting between themselves. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and them onto the table and picked up the tomato ketchup bottle and squeezed it in his mouth, only a splutter came out and everyone laughed.

Pikachu just looked at the bottle and frowned at it for being empty.

"Hey Pikachu I'll get you some more Ketchup" Ash said getting up and walking to his kitchen.

Everyone became quiet and Delia spoke, "ok so who wants to tell him" she asked looking around to which Cilan replied her.

"Tell him what?" Dawn, Iris, max and Charlotte said in unison.

"We are going to tell him we think he should give up his dream of a Pokémon master" May said looking at her dad.

"How could you!" Max shouted looking at everyone standing up causing everyone around the table to flinch, the Pokémon stopped and looked at max and charlotte was tugging at his arm trying to calm him down

"Max we feel Ash could do better doing something else like becoming a Pokémon researcher" His dad explained looking at him

"BULL SHIT" he yelled back "I LOOK UP TO ASH AND IF YOU TAKE AWAY HIS DREAM YOU TAKE MINE AWAY ASWELL!" HE SCREAMED

Misty stood up "max quiet down before Ash hears" she said looking at Brock and Gary and gave a glare to say 'go sit him back down'

"Max be quite it's for the best" his dad said looking at his wife,

"yes Max it's for the best" his mother replied.

"FUCK YOU ALL" he shouted, he swung his arms across the table causing food, plates and drinks to fall to the floor as he stormed out of the garden, he past Ash and stopped him.

"Ash whatever they say, whatever they do you say no and when it's all over you come meet me outside" he said storming off with Charlotte close behind "Max wait!" she called running past Ash.

Ash was seriously confused as he walked out to the table and saw the mess Max had made.

"Uh anyone wants to explain?" he asked standing by Dawn she was glaring at everyone with Pikachu and most of Ash's Pokémon.

"Ash you may want to sit down" his mother said and he looked at her with a puzzled face, he grabbed his tipped over chair and sat on it, Dawn then leaned over and whispered in his ear "whatever happens me, Max, Charlotte and Iris are on your side"

He looked at her with yet another puzzled look 'Why did she say that' he thought to himself.

"Ash for a little while now a lot of us have been worried about you." She said looking at him in the eyes

"In what way?" he asked leaning forward, bringing his hands together and placed them on the now partially cleared table

"It's about… well you dream" Tracy said looking at Ash and then at the professor.

"What's wrong with it" Ash asked looking at May who simply replied "it won't happen"

Ash just computed that statement for a moment before standing up

"Very funny" guys he said laughing

"Ash we are serious" Professor oak said bluntly

Ash stopped laughing at looked at him "you're serious?"

"Yes Ash we are serious" His mother said

Ash was shocked "you can't be seriously shitting me" he said looking at each of their faces.

"They are serious" A voice said behind ash.

It was Trip

"What do you want?" ash asked with anger in his voice

"Rude, especially since I was invite here" he sneered

"WHO?"

"Your friends, they have realised how weak you are" Ash bristled with anger but then withdrew into sadness as he looked at everyone.

"So you think I should give up my dream?" he asked holding back tears

They were nodding and looking at one another only Dawn and Iris was shaking their heads in disagreement.

Ash looked at Dawn and then Iris, they both understood and stood up, Iris walked over to Cilan and slapped him, "to think I thought I truly liked you" she said walking away.

"Ash what's going on?" Delia asked standing up.

"You all were never my friends or my family really." He said a single tear ran down his cheek

"You were all just using me, well go have fun with this tosser" he said pointing at trip who was un normally silent

"I'm going, it was an absolute please being your puppet" Ash said sarcastically

He turned around to look at trip

"Well look who is such the big boy bu.." but he didn't get to finish because Ash had slugged him in the stomach winding him.

All his Pokémon followed him as he picked up their balls and returned them all and stuffed them in his bag and walked out where he was met by Max, charlotte, Dawn and Iris.

He nodded at them and they left.

Delia ran to the door when they left and realised what she had done.

She opened it and screamed for Ash but all she got was the silent breeze.

This was all Trips fault, he came up with this, he said he was helping Ash and really, he had used her to make sure there was no competition in other leagues.

"Please come home" she whispered before collapsing and burst out crying


	3. 4 YEARS LATER

Motormouth1312: yay sooooo many follows and review, u guys r the best

Thanks to my friend: Daniel- hey man I know your reading this!

those who have review and you guys the readers!

* * *

Guys please read and review because my story is great!

i post like every 4 days or same day if im feeling in a good mood!

join me on this forums its epic

forum/REAL-PKMN-ROLEPLAY/61259/

* * *

ages

ash,gary,trip=20

max,charlotte=19

iris,dawn,misty,may=19

tracey,cilan and brock=24

delia=53

prof oak=59

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

Ash now 20 was leaning over the edge of the railings of the boat his Pikachu was quite content sitting on his shoulder, this boat was heading towards the WTC or the World Trainer Cup, winning this will prove he has become a Pokémon master, only problem, his younger but still best friend Max aged 19 was also competing.

Max walked over to ash and joined him looking out at the deep dark blue sea, "you know ash this world cup is open to gym leaders as well" Ash looked at him "yes" Max continued to stare out to sea "the chances are my family will be there" he said

"And that scares you doesn't it? Knowing the family you gave up could be right around the corner." Ash asked looking at him to which he gave a slight nod of the head.

"How do you live knowing the people who you thought loved and respected you who truly didn't give a shit could just be around the corner?" Max asked turning around and looking at Charlotte and Iris having girl talk while waiting for Dawn

Ash raised his left eye brow before grinning "I guess were going to find out"

They both laughed and walked towards the girls; this is going to be one hell of competition.

MEANWHILE ON THE PLANE TO UNOVA

Delia sat by the window looking out, she claimed she was going to watch Gary compete in the WTC but really she had a gut feeling that Ash was going to be there.

Next to her professor Oak was reading some notes on a thesis of Pokémon legendry evolution.

"This is true amazing; imagine a legendry like Mew or Celabi evolving!"

Delia simply gave an "hmm" in agreement.

A few rows over Gary was talking to Misty, brock and May discussing the idea of trip who was in the toilet of winning the WTC, meanwhile Tracey was busy sketching the Island below.

Trip came out of the toilet and sat next to May who instantly curled up to him. "What going on?" he asked getting out his camera and taking a few pictures of the outside islands.

"Just discussing who might win and you are on highest to win on the favourites of the WTC website" Brock said looking at his laptop, just as he was about to close it, Trip was moved to 2nd favourite.

"Hey your now second" he said shocked, who was better than trip?

"Who is it?" asked misty looking over just as trip was move to 3rd favourite

"….. You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" he said as it pinged and trip move to 4th favourite

"Am I going down"

"Yes" brock said shocked

"Where am I now? "Trip asked to which Brock replied 4th

"Who is better than me?" he asked turning the laptop around to see on the screen were 3 pictures with writing next to them

1st Ash Ketchum- Sinnoh + kanto region champion + battle frontier champion

2nd Max Maple- Hoenn region champion + battle frontier champion

3rd Dawn Berlitz – Sinnoh Champion co-ordinator

4th Trip (not stated)-Unova league champion

"What Ash and Max will be there?" May said looking at the screen and smiling to which Delia jumped up and grabbed the laptop,

"I'm finally going to see him again" she cried clutching the laptop before giving it back

"They have all got stronger look at the leagues they have won" Gary said pointing to the info

"bah that's nothing" trip said looking at it.

"Uh no offence but you only ever won the Unova league Trip" Tracey said still sketching

"Well they probably cheat"

"Probably no one can beat you trip" misty said looking at him.

**Meanwhile in Unova…**

The boat was docked and the team was just outside the desert resort, the desert held a big open space next to the ruins so a stadium was built so this was where the WTC was being held.

Ash called out his Lucario he caught 3 years ago. "You ok we are on land again"

"Yes all better master" he replied,

"You can just say Ash you know"

"Ok I will do mast….Ash"

"See no problem" Ash exclaimed

Iris let out her Haxourus and Dragonite while they stretched Max, dawn and charlotte did the same before returning them to their poke balls.

"So The guide says if we leave now we can miss the sand storm in 2 hours' time"

"Cool Lucario please lead the way!" Ash said

"yes Ash" he smiled walking ahead, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I miss doing that to Pikachu"

They all laughed and started the long walk ahead.


	4. THE VILLA!

Hi Guys motormouth1312 here saying: YOLO!

Look i have been swamped, and when i mean swamped I MEAN IT!

I have been swamped with course work and revision and blah blah blah and i'm sorry but i have this chapter written about 4 days ago but i could only post it now so sorry!

BTW please look at my other story and OC'S are wanted so please make them following this

I need 10 in total!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

appearance:

personality:

Pokemon:

Home town:

* * *

"Thanks Lucario return" Ash said returning Lucario into his poke ball.

They were finally out the desert; they were currently standing in what looked like a strip of shops running 200 meters down a road leading to the Stadium, people from every region were here to compete and it was natural that lots of shops were built to take advantage of that.

"Wow it looks like every shop is busy" Iris said looking down the road full of people as yet another plane landed a few hundred meters away.

"Well it is the most important competition of all regions" max explained holding onto charlotte's hand so they didn't get separated.

"Pika" was all Pikachu could say at the current situation as he sat on ash's shoulder.

"Well we need to find the Pokémon centre so we can our rooms and register we will be fully competing". Ash explained looking down at the road.

"That's a lot of people for one competition, who says we will get a room?" Charlotte asked as the group slowly started to move towards the Pokémon centre.

"That's why I suggest we get there ASAP and then sight sees the shops after, how does that sound?"

Ash said holding dawn's hand while leading them through the small crowed that had gathered around them.

"Can I have your auto graph?"

"Dawn"

"Dawn"

"Please Dawn"

"Dawn"

"Can I have your auto graph Dawn Please?"

Hundreds of Fans that recognised the pair had instantly been drawn to them and then suddenly to Max followed by gathering around Iris for being a top dragon breeder and master and around Charlotte for being the top breeder.

"We will be signing Auto graphs after we come back from getting rooms" Ash shouted, earning groans from several people as they dispersed but not before a few people got a quick cheeky picture with them in it.

"Fans what you will do with them" Max said earning a laugh from the group and several of the fans who heard the joke.

Later at the Pokémon centre

"Well that was embarrassing" Dawn said blushing as she held tight to Ash as the group walked in the centre.

"Well at least we made it" Iris said walking over to Nurse Joy

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre…" then Nurse joy gasped while looking at Charlotte and then Dawn

"Your Charlotte, quoted to be the best breeder of all Regions and you are dawn, The Co-ordinator Champion of all regions, I am such big fans of yours!" she gushed before fixing her composure

"I'm sorry but it's not every day you get to meet someone so famous and I just get al jittery and..."

"It's ok I think were both kind of used to it" dawn explained looking at Charlotte and smiling before looking back.

"We would like a room please "Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto the desk

"And can you heal my Lucario he protected us here and he was attacked on multiple occasions"

"Of course" Nurse Joy said tapping everything down on the screen behind the desk before taking Lucario's ball

"I assume you will be competing?" Nurse Joy asked looking up at Max

"Yes we are"

"Excellent well here the competitors have their own villa however this villa fills 8 so you will be placed with some other people is that ok?" She asked looking at the group

"What do we think?" Ash asked looking at the group and earning nod's from everyone.

"Well take it" he said leaning on the desk

"Excellent, here is four keys" Each read Villa 078 on the label beside the key "one for each of you" she smile "Have a nice day"

The Villa

"Max stumbled in first out of breath followed by Ash, both panting from their child like race to see who could reach the villa first"

"Ha you now owe me 100 poke dollars!" Max exclaimed

"Ah man this is bull" Ash moaned as he pulled out 100 poke dollars from his yellow Pikachu wallet.

"Well Ash you shouldn't compete is such Childish games if you know you're going to lose" Dawn teased as the girls walked in.

"Not bad, Not bad" Iris said as she looked at the main hall way.

"Come on May who cares about him really?"

"God I see why he left in the first place you're a jer…" May said stomping past the main hallway and stopping noticing the group of 4.

"May I'm…" Was all trip could say as he spotted the group

"Ah for fucks sake" was all Ash could say.

30 minutes earlier

"You're an Idiot Trip simple as" May said stomping out the airport.

"Well it's true"

"No and I realise now why Max and Ash left in the first place"

"Are they still at each other's throats?" Brock asked Tracey and Gary as Cilan tried to stop them arguing as misty looked at the argument and Frowned.

"I guess so…" Tracey replied looking at the argument

The much older adults had already gone ahead of the group and they were left alone to find their rooms and the Pokémon centre, Bad idea.

"Just FUCK off" was all May shouted as she walked in the direction of the Pokémon centre earning looks from the people by the shops.

"Well I don't need you anyway"

"Wow he is pathetic without her there for him to act all cocky around" Gary whispered getting a laugh from Brock and Tracey but getting a slap from Misty

"I thought Trip was your friend?" Misty asked accusingly

"Nope, no way, he is a twat" Gary sniggered looking at the fuming Trip Who was trying to be calmed by Cilan

"Jerk" Misty said as she walked away.

Villa

"You're actually shitting me?" was all Ash could say as the group stared at Trip and May who equally stared back at them.

"Max?"

"May…" was all they said as the sibling embraced once again after four years.

"Look at you!" she sniffled "you have gotten taller than me!" She exclaimed as he continued to hug her.

This equally made Ash's heart fill stronger with hope and sympathy but also equally intensified the fire and darkness at the betrayal of his so called friends gave him.

"Ash what are you thinking?" whispered Dawn as she looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing" he replied giving her a hollow look and sigh

"Absolutely nothing"


	5. The moon and stars

Motormouth1312 here saying: My name is motormouth1312 but you can call me GOD! Ooops spoilers!

Well guys i have 8 oc's all of which will be used in the WTC!

massive thanks to

nick1996

dawn Ketchum fan

brother of kane

AlejandroSalsa

Emerl Guardian

Inflamora Notoris

Stilphyell

NewTwo

for there OC's which will be used however there is a limit to 1 shiny's, super legandries are no go (sorry) (Arcues etc) so if you put one i'm gonnahave to change it

Oh btw i still need 2 more OC's the first two shall be used!

Anyway here is a new chapter which reveal the possible future *Gasp* its true, time travel. 8O

Anyways guys check out my other story and review, i'm going to upload the next chapter and 27 reviews, come on you 30 followers should get that done quick

Anyway join my Kingdom hearts forum by looking up Dream drop on 'search forum' or go to my freinds forum

REAL PKMN ROLEPLAY

1 last note before the story, you guys keep me going writing this so thank you!

Chapter 5

* * *

Sleeping Arrangements

"So let me get this right" Ash said looking at May, trip, Brock, Cilan, Tracey and Gary

"You are all competing and you all, except May who guesses Max will win, thinks douc bag will win?" Ash asked looking at them.

"Am I the Douc bag?" Tracey whispered to brock who simply face palmed.

"Pretty much" Misty agreed

"And now I have to share a Villa with 3 of you while the other 3 have to stay with the how you described 'the oldies'?" Ash asked looking at them in disbelief

"Yes" May weakly replied looking down at her feet

"Well who chooses?" Max asked as he looked at Iris.

"May, Brock and Tracey stay the rest of you piss off" was all Iris said as she walked up the stairs to try and find a room

"YES I'M NOT THE DOUC BAG!" Tracey yelled at the top of his lungs

"This is bull shit" Trip yelled

"Really" Ash replied calmly

Trip felt anger rise as he swung his arm to punch Ash.

**10 minutes later**

trip was limping back to 'the Oldies' villa where Max and may's Dad was staying along with professor Oak, Ash's mum and Max and May's Mum.

"HOW THE LIVING FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE HAD BEEN TRAINING KARATE AND SELF DEFENCE WITH A HITMONLEE? Trip shouted and Misty just replied with a kiss and a smile,

"Well when you beat him at the WTC you'll be happy"

Trip evilly smiled as he looked at Misty and kissed her back

"Yes and it will be sweet" he exclaimed

"Oh and who knows" Misty replied seductively

"I may also have another prize back in our room if you win!"

**Back at the villa**

"ASH!"

"ASH!" Delia shouted in their villa as she ran inside,

Ash walked out of the kitchen when his mother embraced him, he didn't move nor talk just look down, being hugged by his mother with his arms by his side

"Ash it's you, it's you" She cried as she hugged him tighter

"I'm so sorry for what I did" she cried and let go and looked him in the eye

"And I'm sorry that… that I left you in the first place" he replied looking up as a tear ran down his eye and he smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered before embracing him again

"Hey Ash are we going to go out to eat ton…. Is that your mum?"

Dawn asked looking at her embrace her boyfriend

"Yes" he sniffled, "And I forgive her as she forgives me"

Delia let go and went over and placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders

"And I assume you're keeping my son company and making sure he is turning out to be a fine young man?" she asked earning a smile from Dawn

"Oh you should see how I have to treat him at the dinner table to keep him a proper gentleman"

"Hey" Ash said wiping a tear away as he smiled

"And Has my son proposed yet?"

"MUM" Ash yelled shocked at his mother's question

"I just wanted to know if I could expect Dawn as my Daughter in law that's all" she said wiping tears away and looked at Dawn who simply blushed red and looked at the floor smiling

"No he hasn't" she replied

Delia lifted her head and winked and turned to Ash

"I am staying with the May and max's parents and professor oak in villa 205, please visit and I will be routing for you all the way in the competition" she said smiling and left

"Wow" Ash simply said

"Wow indeed" Dawn replied as she looked at her feet before blushing and ran out the door

"Dawn?" was all Ash said as she ran outside.

"I know why she ran outside" Max said behind ash

Ash jumped to the sound of his voice before turning around laughing

"Please don't ever do that again" he laughed causing Max to start laughing aswell.

A few minutes passed before they got their breath back from laughing

"You said You know why Dawn quickly left? How would you know?" he looking at Max and he leaned against the wall.

"where do I begin, Well I watched the whole episode with you, your mother and Dawn, you have been together 5 years now and she is probably trying to get you to propose to her" Max explained

Ash sighed "Well she doesn't need to wait long" Ash replied pulling out a velvet box and passed it to Max.

Max gently opened the smooth velvet lid to reveal a diamond attached to silver ring, the diamond shined all different colours in the sun light and was cut in the shape of a crescent moon, the ring inscribed with stars.

"It's beautiful….." Was all Max could say looking at it, holding himself back to touch it.

"I told Dawn I loved one night when we was watching the stars in the moonlight" he grinned Earning a look from Max

"I know what you're going to say, 'OH that's so cheesy' I know everyone says that" Ash Said looking at Max.

Max closed the lid slowly and handed it back to Ash who hid it in his pocket.

"When are you going to" Max started

"Propose?" Ash interrupted as he looked up at the ceiling

"After the Tournament, whether I win or lose it…

I'll always have Dawn there to help me, and I would do likewise" he said looking back at Max

"What about you and Charlotte then?" He said smiling and nudged Max's Arm

"It's been good" he smiled and gave a smirk "Very good"

They both laughed but stopped as Iris passed down the stairs, got a drink and started walking up the stair back to her room and stopped and looked at them.

"What are you two talking about she asked placing her hands on her hips"

"Errr what we are planning" Max started slowly and looked at Ash

"Umm to do in the tournament" Ash finished

"Yes that's what" Max replied quickly making it obvious they were lying

"Whatever just don't talk about me" she replied walking off up the stair and into her room, closing the door behind her.

The duo watched her movement silently right up to the point Iris closed the door that they suddenly bust out laughing.


	6. The Kitchen failure!

Motormouth1312: Sooooo, um well I haven't updated this story in a while and yes i'm sorry but i have been very busy

Pikachu: *Cough Cough Liar Cough*

Motormouth1312: Shut up!

but as promised all OC's given in will be used, hope you guys like this chapter, you guys keep me writing

~To my friends Daniel M and Daniel M again but the other one, i hope you guys enjoy this story, tell me what you think on Monday!

Guys please read and review because my story is great!

Pikachu: You idiot you need to post more

Motormouth1312: Ok I will stop harrasing mezzzz!

Motormouth1312: My name is mouth but you can call me GOD

Pikachu: What?

Motormouth1312: oops Spoilers!

* * *

ages

ash,gary,trip=20

max,charlotte=19

iris,dawn,misty,may=19

tracey,cilan and brock=24

delia=53

prof oak=59

* * *

The low sunlight streamed in through the window, the blinds holding back the majority but not all of it.

It swept through the bedroom, bouncing of glass from vases and the light forming rainbows across the room.

The light shimmered over the empty bed and the bed with two people in it. Sleeping peacefully and happy, as if all problems were gone.

Ash's eye flickered open, he could see the back of dawn's head, her head was lying across his outstretched arm making it numb and he held a protective hand around and on her stomach, it was quite obvious they were in that awkward 'spooning' position.

As daylight slowly woke him up, he removed his arm without waking dawn up and rubbed it in an attempt to wake it up.

As much as he liked sleeping with her, the numbness in the morning was a reminder of the pain he would go through to be with her. He slowly got out of bed and placed the covers back over Dawn; she instantly wrapped herself around it without waking up. he slowly started to close the door before poking his head in.

"Love you" he whispered before closing the door

He groaned as he arched his back stretching and walked down the corridor and past Max and Charlotte's room and Iris and May's room and looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He had become more muscular lately, constantly training with Max and his Hitmonlee had caused him to become physically and more mentally stronger. Ash gave a light chuckle and he grabbed his trousers and pulled them up over his boxers, and pulled a white t-shirt over his head then he pissed and left and walked down the stairs.

Downstairs Max sat eating a bowl of Weetabix with honey on the raised breakfast bar, wearing a pair of black shorts and sporting a white Unova map T-shirt with all the places he had pawned the gym leaders

"Morning, are we going for a run after breakfast?" Ash asked grabbing an apple throwing it up behind his back and catching it with his other before sitting down and biting into it.

"Sure" Max replied sleepily and he gave a smile

"Who were you planning on using for the first round?" Ash asked as he looked at the slowly raising sunlight outside.

"Possibly gardevoir and Hitmonlee to intimidate my future opponents" he casually shrugged before getting up and putting his bowl into the sink, his casualness caused Ash to laugh "Well whatever, you ready?" Ash asked getting up and threw his apple core in the bin.

"Almost" Max said putting on a pair of Blue shoes Charlotte had given him for Christmas.

"Strange that they haven't revealed anything about the tournament isn't it?" Ash questioned grabbing a pair of running shoes and putting them on.

"Well last year it was a triple battle between 3 people "Max replied

Ash cringed "Fatal three way".

"OK Ready: lez go!" Max said

8:24AM

May was standing by the toaster while Brock was cooking Bacon on the Grill; May thought she would have a change of pace and wear a blue bandana instead of red or green and walked in on brock cooking.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Brock asked as he cracked egg's into a pan.

"Yep I'm feeling fine" She replied sitting down

"_Have you seen Max?" she asked as she tiredly stared out the window at the stadium standing about a half a mile away._

"_Probably out on his run" Charlotte Answered walking into the kitchen and going to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and closed the door._

"_Since when did Max go on a run?" May asked as if she never had known her brother._

"_Since he won the __Hoenn region championship and Elite four__ so he can keep fit and get stronger__" Charlotte replied casually poring herself a glass of orange juice and replacing the bottle, her black trousers and dark blue hoody with a picture of a Metapod using solar beam and a troll face on the back with 'Problem' printed on the back, and a black skateboard hat perched on her head was standing out in the cream coloured kitchen._

"_Wow I didn't know Max would do something so mature to keep fit." May replied placing her left elbow on the table and placing her head in her left hand._

"_Yes well he didn't want the same thing that happened to Ash to happen to him" Charlotte replied rather cold heartedly_

_Brock stayed silent not wanting to raise the tension in the room any higher than what it was._

"_I take it you still don't trust me?" May asked looking at Charlotte who was now sitting opposite May at the table._

"_Your my boyfriend's sister, I trust Max and if he trust you then I will as well" She replied sipping her drink as Tracey stumbled into the kitchen and fell over a chair dropping his drawing onto the grill causing it to catch fire,_

"_I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" he yelled as Brock panicked as the tea towel and cooking books started catching fire and the smoke alarm going off._

"_GO _Wartortle" May and Charlotte called out in unison as they grabbed poke balls strapped to their waist.

"Awkward…" Tracey said as the two water types put out the fire with water Gun.

**MEANWHILE Under the stadium**

"Sir the Trap is ready as of when you give the word"

The Grunt in a black costume said saluting at the man sitting in a throne lurking in the shadows.

"Excellent… Remember, Make sure you time it at the Finals, that's when everyone will be there." The Man replied in a husky voice

"Understood Sir" the grunt saluted and ran off towards the exit

"You're Move my Old friend, who will get the ultimate prize…"

"Who will claim Victory…"

"MAWHAHAHAHA"

"MWAHAHAHA"

…

**Back at the Villa**

The smell was the first think that woke Pikachu, and then the sound of Tracey's Girly screams echoed through the Villa confirmed something was wrong, Pikachu stood and looked at the bed, empty except for a very tired Dawn.

"Pika chu"

**"Of course his run with Max"**

Satisfied Ash and Dawn were in no Danger he ran down stairs to see the last bit of commotion as the Very Wet kitchen caused Brock to slip over on his ass and Tracey to perform a flop.

"Everybody do the flop"(Sorry I don't own ADSF6 but I really wanted to use this)

Max said as he and Ash walked in after their run, Ash's face was filled with confusion at the incident happening in the kitchen

"What's going on here?" he asked looking at May who simply looked at Charlotte and the pair pointed at Tracey

"Fire caused by Him!" Charlotte explained looking at the now failing Tracey.

"Pika chu Pika"

**"What an idiot"**

"Bun Bun" Buneary laughed hopping in the room.

**"What's going on?"**

"Pika"

**"Hey"**

"Nary"

**"Hey"**

Pikachu lightly kissed Buneary and held her paw.

"Pika"

**"Tracey being an idiot"****ika"**

"Bun nary?"

**"You travelled with that mump?"**

"Chu"

**"Yup"**


	7. update

Quick update

* * *

hey guys i promise I will eventually write another chapter but due to me accidently downloading a virus onto my laptop to by trying to turn a youtube video into a mp3 file anyway, im currently writing this in a liabary, ok the updates

first off im changing my pen name soom to Wolf warrior because its a cool name!

second: this story will be continued as this is being read by You lot this new chapter is probably being writen or posted, so please bear with!

third: if you want anopther chapter of betrayed but not forgotten you will have to review my new other story coming out

pokemon mystery dungeon double the trouble to infinity!

4th thank you to all the OC's i recieved which by the way was lots so thanks again.

Thats all i promise im writing the chapter hope you enjoy!


End file.
